


Experimental

by insertfandomjoke



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Youtube RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomjoke/pseuds/insertfandomjoke
Summary: "Can I kiss you?"





	Experimental

“Can I kiss you?”

Virgil doesn’t really recognise the question at first. His brain doesn’t catch up until he’s already looked up from his phone to where Logan is standing, hands clasped in front of him and back straight.

Of course, when what Logan asked is finally processed, it’s a little too late to flee the scene.

It takes a second longer for Virgil to realise how _weird_ it is that he’s being asked that.

“ _What?!”_ he eventually manages to choke out, jolting out of his comfortable position on the couch. His eyes are wide, mind racing through the possibilities. Maybe he didn’t hear Logan correctly?

However, that option is quickly demolished when Logan repeats it.

“I said, can I kiss you?” he asks again, voice patient and calm.

Virgil’s not entirely convinced this isn’t a joke. In fact, he’s 99.9% sure that it is. Roman’s probably just around the corner, listening in while he stifles his own giggles- no, the others aren’t like that.

Not even Roman had _ever_ been that cruel.

Either way, Virgil still doesn’t understand Logan’s motive for asking such a ludicrous question, so he opts for humour.

“You’re physically capable, so yes, you _can_ kiss me but-“

“Perhaps I should rephrase,” Logan cuts in, realising his mistake. He pushes his glasses up and clears his throat. “ _May_ I kiss you, Virgil?”

This time, Virgil has no outs. It’s not that he doesn’t want Logan to kiss him – it’s more so that he desperately, excruciatingly longs for him to do it, so much so that it scares Virgil. Then again, Virgil’s own shadow occasionally scares him, so maybe it’s not really saying much.

“Well, I’ve never kissed anyone before…” he tries, seeing if Logan will drop the subject and free him from this awkwardness.

“Neither have I,” Logan replies.

_Oh._

So it’s an experiment then.

With that, Virgil’s no longer confused. Logan was most likely curious about what it’d be like to kiss someone, and considering Roman and Patton would make huge deals out of it, Virgil is the most suitable option. It would only make sense for Logan to come to Virgil – a terrible first kiss is far more realistic than an amazing, experienced one. (And he’s not hurt by it being just an experiment. Well, actually, yeah he is, but it’s easier to pretend he doesn’t care if Logan doesn’t.)

“Virgil, if I’ve made you uncomfortable or you would prefer not to, it’s perfectly okay to say no-“

“No, I don’t not…” Seeing Logan’s immediate frown, Virgil restarts. “What I mean is, go right ahead. Don’t be surprised if it’s terrible. Seriously, I know nothing about kissing. Roman and Patton know way more, I catch them making out all the- _mph!”_

For the second time that day, Logan cuts Virgil off.

Logan’s hands come up to hold the sides of Virgil’s face and Virgil can feel his glasses bumping against Virgil’s cheek and forehead, but he doesn’t care. He leans further into the kiss, allowing Logan to draw him in closer.

A few moments later, their lips break apart, but Logan’s hands have moved down to hold Virgil’s sides, keeping them in place. Virgil _definitely_ doesn’t mind.

He’s sure his cheeks are tinged pink, and when he glances up he can see the tips of Logan’s ears are red too, but simply standing this close to Logan washes away his worries. Until he remembers that it’s an experiment.

He leaps backwards and collides into the couch, worsening his humiliation. When Logan extends a hand to help, Virgil brushes it aside and picks himself up, apologising furiously.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Logan tells him as he hovers close enough to assist Virgil if he needs it.

“I beg to differ,” Virgil mutters, glaring at the floor for not killing him.

“If it helps, I enjoyed our kiss. Thank you for allowing me to do that.”

Virgil couldn’t meet Logan’s sincere gaze. _It was an experiment_ , he reminds himself.

“Yeah, well, for science, right?” he attempts to joke. It falls flat. He looks up to see Logan regarding him with curiosity.

“What do you mean?” he asks, his head tilted and a slight frown etched onto his face. When Virgil mirrors his confusion, Logan connects the dots. “Virgil, did you think I was kissing you, in your words, ‘for science’?”

Virgil’s eyebrows knitted together. “ _’Think’?”_

Logan’s ears turned red again. “Oh. _Oh._ Virgil, I don’t think I made my intentions clear.”

“No kidding,” he murmurs under his breath.

“When I asked if I could kiss you, my reason behind doing so was just to kiss you. In other words, it’s recently been brought to my attention that I have certain…” Logan pulls a face before continuing “ _feelings_ for you. They are romantic in nature. However, since you assumed it was merely for a scientific experiment, I can only deduce that perhaps you don’t return said feelings. As of such, I would like to apologise and-“

“Can I kiss you?” Virgil blurts out. Throughout Logan’s speech, Virgil was trying to figure out ways to stop his spiralling, but what he had just said surprises even himself.

Logan freezes. He blinks rapidly, before answering, “What- uh, yes, I mean-“

Virgil doesn’t wait a second longer. Logan takes a second to relax into the kiss, still tense from his monologue, but once he does, they move together perfectly. This kiss lasts longer than the first, now that both parties understand what’s going on.

They do break apart eventually though. And when they do, Virgil’s quick to smile.

“What do you deduce from that?” he asks as he watches a smile take over Logan’s expression.

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon who sent an ask to my Tumblr, @notafeeling.


End file.
